


Angel Food Cake

by Zumberge



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: (though we're talking about eating people here, Dark Comedy, Vore, how could it be anything but that?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Contact with an Angel has left Asuka with a certain unusual hunger.





	Angel Food Cake

Asuka woke with a start, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. The last thing she remembered was piloting EVA-02 against another Angel; it lashed out with a tentacle, impaling her EVA, and she felt veins under her skin. Her flesh burned as they snaked up her arms towards her body, then... nothing. Central Dogma must have cut the connection before things got any worse.

She sat up, finding herself in a hospital room. That anyone put her there was a testament to how she and everyone else survived, probably thanks to Shinji and Rei.

Goddamnit.

 

\-----

 

After a cursory check-up to determine that she was fine - and of course she was fine, she could have told them that - she released back into what passed for a life in Japan: Going to high school despite being a college graduate, being forced to contend with a spineless manlet and a girl with all the emotional range of a toaster, and EVA practice and synch tests in preparation for the next Angel.

The most recent of synch tests was a point of contention for Asuka as she was now in second place to Shinji, having fallen just as much as he had risen. On the plus side, it wasn't Rei. On the negative side, it was -Shinji-. Seeing his reaction at being complimented for something, no matter how minor, was pitiful. Had she come in first she would have taken it as a matter of fact but, as it stood, it was simply another thing to clean out of her mouth along with the coppery tang of LCL.

Speaking of unpleasant things in her mouth, Asuka had stopped by the Central Dogma mess hall following the tests to eat. The food wasn't generally bad - bland, perhaps - but today she had found it singularly unsatisfying. She cleaned her plate, more to fill her stomach than anything, then headed for the nearest elevator to the surface, ending up trapped in a ten-foot cube for several minutes with -Rei-, of all people.

Asuka leaned against the wall, arms crossed, quietly fuming as her fellow pilot stood motionless, staring at the door. After convincing herself that she was deliberately snubbing her she said, "I hope you're not expecting a 'thank you.'"

No reply.

Her stomach growled loudly and she winced, hoping Rei didn't hear. "So who was it that got the glory? You or Shinji?"

"Shinji."

"Of course," she muttered. She noted the typical lack of a reaction, but there was something else she couldn't identify that drove her to storm over, turn her around, and push her against the closed elevator doors by the shoulders, leaning in until they were nearly nose-to-nose. "Look at people when they're talking to you!"

Rei made no moves to resist or any reaction of any sort, which merely infuriated Asuka further. She wanted to slap her for being such a disgusting empty-headed -doll- of a human being when she was struck mute as her nose was suddenly overwhelmed by a combination of strange scents. There was LCL and a hint of soap, but nearly blotting them out was something else; not sweat, certainly nothing human, but whatever it was filled her with desire and only served to emphasize the sudden, gnawing emptiness that had been with her since she stepped into the elevator and had only gotten worse.

Rei smelled delicious.

Asuka hesitated only for a moment, the tip of her tongue wetting her lips before opening her mouth, her jaw distending to an impossible degree. Something deep within her savored the look of absolute shock on the normally emotionless girl's face just before she engulfed her head, mouth stretching even wider as she worked her way down to her shoulders. Rei struggled to free herself from Asuka's grasp; in response she pulled her away from the doors and, with a herculean gesture, raised her up, aiming her down her gullet. Her throat bulged as as she swallowed her fellow pilot inches at a time, bouncing up and down as she half-shoved, half-slid the girl down her throat, wrestling with her the whole way. As more and more of her reached Asuka's stomach it began to bulge and grow massively to contain her, pushing her shirt up and skirt down. Her waist passed her lips, then her knees, the finally her kicking feet, disappearing as Asuka closed her lips. With a final swallow she gulped the last of Rei down, falling onto her backside from the exertion. A gut nearly the size of an exercise ball hung off her frame and rested between her spread legs, wide and bare.

Asuka let out a long sigh, cradling either side of her midsection. "Das habe ich wirklich gebraucht..." It was a satisfying, delicious meal that sat well in her, and feeling it squirm and struggle in her stomach was... actually quite pleasant, like getting a massage from the inside. It-

It wasn't an "it." It was Rei.

"Mein gott!" she shouted. "Did I just -eat- wondergirl?!"

She stared down at herself, horrified, as the unreality of the situation set in. She -wasn't- fine; the Angel had done something to her. Rei was a robotic, emotionless show-off, and she hated her, and even if the fate of the world was at stake she would've been better off without her, but to be eaten whole by Asuka was-

Her gut shook as Rei writhed inside of it, and Asuka found herself momentarily distracted from her attempts at feeling guilty over what had just transpired. She felt the elevator slow to a stop and, with a grunt, hoisted up her belly as she stood. As the doors opened she scanned the area and hurried out, not wanting to explain her current state to anyone, least of all to security.

 

\-----

 

In a stroke of phenomenal luck, Asuka managed to return to her, Misato and Shinji's apartment without being waylaid. The trains were empty, as they would be during midday on a weekday in Tokyo-3, and the only person she ran into was an ancient old man who assumed she was pregnant and complimented her on her efforts to re-populate Japan. He wasn't completely wrong, of course; she -did- have a person inside of her.

Her plan was to lock herself in her room and try to deal with the possibility that she was an Angel-infected freak who was being used to eliminate NERV by eating the staff. Despite her intent of worrying about what happened, she fell asleep, and when she woke up she was anything but worried. She was full and content and strangely calm; she knew all her problems were still there, but she felt that she could genuinely handle them. Not to say that she couldn't normally, of course - she -was- the pride of NERV, after all - but in a different way.

Asuka rolled onto her back, pulling the sheet away. She had stripped herself down to a camisole and panties before climbing in bed, and her belly loomed over her, no longer lumpy but smooth and round and utterly huge. She pressed her hands into the sides of it, feeling the soft contents inside shift and slosh. Rei had stopped struggling, which was good. That her status had gone from "eaten" to "digested," perhaps less so.

Her eyes widened at the sound of the apartment door opening. "Asuka?" she heard Misato ask. "Are you back?"

"Don't come in here!" she shouted.

"Okay, fine," she replied, sounding taken aback. "We brought food."

"I'm not hungry. I... I already ate."

It was not technically a lie.

 

\-----

 

If anyone, least of all NERV itself, was suspicious of Asuka over Rei's disappearance they never showed it. She half expected a security team in hazmat suits to corner her at some point, but as an entire week passed, none did. She still felt good, not only in general but taking into consideration that she had consumed another human being. Not even the knowledge that she had to come down to headquarters for another synch test could affect her. Well, much, at least.

Asuka shut her locker in the changing room, pulling her plugsuit on. As she pressed the wristband, feeling it conform to her body, it she heard another locker out of view shut and, assuming the worst, circled around to tell off Shinji for being a pervert. "Shinji, what the hell are you doing in-" She cut herself off mid-sentence as she felt herself pale.

Not quite as pale as Rei was at the moment, though that wasn't saying much.

Rei slowly turned her head to look at Asuka, as impassive and emotionless and not digested as ever. "Is there a problem, pilot Sohyu?"

She blinked a few times before recovering her senses, shaking her head. "No, no, of course not! I mean, why would -you- think there was?"

Rei said nothing, donning her plugsuit. Her scent filled Asuka's nostrils, and as she watched, she felt her stomach growl.

"Say, wondergirl. She suppressed a hungry smile. "There's something I need to ask you about in private when we're done with the tests..."

 

\-----

 

Gendo Ikari had seen many things in his life, and spent years preparing for things that mankind had never seen. Ancient tomes, alien life, and more were not unknown to him, yet what he saw transpire on the camera in the elevator was new, even to him. "Doctor Akagi," he said coldly, "is this what I think it is?"

"I'm afraid so," she replied. "It would seem that we've uncovered evidence of the second Rei's disappearance, and likely the culprit behind the third's as well. Strangely, she hasn't shown any... proclivities towards anyone else but Rei. I would conjecture that this is a result of contact from the Angel."

"Assemble a quarantine crew and bring her in."

"Before you do that, sir, perhaps you should see the results of her synchronization tests."

A single graph appeared on-screen.

"You mean to say that this sudden change is accurate?"

"Yes sir."

After a few seconds of thought he said, "belay that. A new plan is in order."

 

\-----

 

Shinji glanced nervously around him as he stood next to large vending machine, trying to feed a bill into the device. "Come on, come on...!" With a quiet whir the bill rolled back out and he yanked it away, smoothing it against the edge before trying to feed it in again.

"Hey you!"

Shinji jumped, spinning to face the security guard. "Y-yes?"

The guard pointed to a piece of paper taped above a human-sized opening in the machine. Written in sloppy handwriting was the message, "FOR SECOND CHILD USE ONLY." "Can't you read the sign?"

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I kinda wrote this because of that last bit.


End file.
